Receipt of Committee Book material from Executive Secretaries and Board Coordinators; preparation of committee books upon instruction from Executive Secretaries and Board Coordinators; duplication of necessary copies upon instruction; assembly of committee books upon instruction; distribution of committee books upon instruction; and the disposal of unused paper upon instruction.